<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye and Goodwill by Jewishicequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987237">Goodbye and Goodwill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen'>Jewishicequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra leaves to find her real destiny... abnd a certain alchemist comes to say goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye and Goodwill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was just annoyed by the lack of interaction between them in the ep, but that's what FF is for, right?<br/>(Includes spoilers to the Finale!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... you're leaving?"<br/>
Cassandra tensed up. She did not expect him to come.<br/>
"Y-yeah, I guess." She put the saddle over Fidella's back, not turning to him.<br/>
"Rapunzel said you won't be back for a while." His hands joined hers, pulling the straps in quick, skillful movements. She didn't knew he could ride. But then, she didn't knew he was on Rapunzel's side now, at first, either, or that he was the one who really destroyed the red rocks. She missed a lot, appearantly.<br/>
She'll miss even more now, won't she?<br/>
"Do you... know where you're heading?" He asked, realizing the answer from her silence.<br/>
"Not really." She pulled the last strap with more force then neccesary. "Just, out there, I guess. Off to find who I am."<br/>
"That's... good." He said, hesitantly, letting his hand drop beside her.<br/>
She looked away, toward the stable's door. Into the unknown, the vast world. Where she can find herself without being overshadowed, and without... people looking and... and those looks of shame and anger and this gut-eating guilt...<br/>
"Xaviar's got some good sleeping potion. Go through his shop before you leave- it helps with... you know." Varian's voice cracked and slowly faded.<br/>
Cassandra swallowed, climbing Fidella. "I don't trust some magic formula with my mind." She stated, more confident then she felt. "Besides..." she shook her head. "I deserve them."<br/>
"Yes, you do." He said, his hand brushing her's. "But you'd do good to nobody by not taking care of yourself. Believe me-" he laughed bitterly, "-I've tried."<br/>
"So what, just ignore everything I've done? All the people I've hurt?!" She snapped at him, pulling her hand away.<br/>
"I didn't say that." He said, clearly hurt. "And... it's not like they'll let you forget it, either."<br/>
She finally looked down at him, meeting his blue, stern gaze. His eyes were deep, full of sadness and wisedom and surprising strength that shouldn't be in the eyes of a 17-years-old boy. While his frame was still short and his face childish, those eyes looked years old- too mature, for a boy.<br/>
She'd never had that look.<br/>
"Come with me." She said, on an impulse. "We can start again together, in a place where no one know about us or what we did."<br/>
He shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "I already fould my home, Cass. I belong in Corona."<br/>
"As a formar traitor?" She asked. "Varian, half the kingdom won't even see you as trustworthy. You know that."<br/>
"I know." He shrugged. "But, it's, it's their right to see me like that. I won't trust me, either."<br/>
She stared at him, at those huge eyes surrounded by black circles of sleeplessness. She heard from Raps that he was too brave- or too stubborn- to let people's gazes bother him. Rapunzel showed it as an example- that Cass can have good life here, too, that she can stand it. All cass saw in it was that she could never stand such fate.<br/>
"How?" She asked, leaning down to snatch his hand in hers. From the back of the horse, she was ridiculosly higher then him, absurdly so. He was so much greater then her. "How do you suffer this, the looks, the whispers?" She asked desprately, tears streaming from her eyes. She wanted this answer, how, how could he live with it, being a hero and yet be called a danger, a threat, to have parents move their children to the other side of the road and tell them to stay away from you. How could he stand it? How?<br/>
He smiled, gripping her hand. "The people need a bad guy. And I, I took that role myself."<br/>
It was unfair. It was so unfair. Cassandra maybe put all of Corona in danger, but only a handful of people outside of Rapunzel's close circle of friends knew that! Most of Corona never knew of it all, they just run when they were told to, they never got a good look of her or the details of the story. Varian was just a teenager, but the entire kingdom knew his name, and not for a good reason. While he worked to save his father, she acted from completely selfish reasons. And yet, he'll be the one to be remembered as a villain, while she, by most of Corona,  will only be remembered as Rapunzel's friend. And some friend, that was.<br/>
"Goodbye, Cassandra" Varian smiled, squeezing her hand before letting go gently. "I hope you find what you're looking for."<br/>
"You too." She said, her voice cracking, because it was unfair, unfair, unfair. "I expect to hear of your great inventions, Mr. Royal Scientist."<br/>
He smirked, and preformed a mock bow. "Well, m'lady, I'll certainly do my best." He rose up and petted the horse's neck. "Sure gonna miss Fidella during that time, huh, girl?" He robbed the animal's nose affectionally. "Don't forget to write from time to time, Cass."<br/>
She raised her hand to her neck, to touch the familiar weight of a purple necklace. "I won't." She promised. "And you... offend Eugene from time to time for me."<br/>
"Will do." He laughed.<br/>
"Then... I guess this is goodbye." She kicked the horse's side, starting a light walk, and turned Fidella as they reached the stable's door, looking at him one more time.<br/>
"Good bye, Cassandra." He said, waving awkwardly.<br/>
"Good bye, Varian." She smiled, turning the horse again toward the outside, before an idea struck her. "I already told you!" She called, as Fidella broke into cantering down the hill. "Call me Cassie!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>